The present invention relates to a vocal dispensing device, and more specifically to a dispensing device that sends a sound or message when using the dispensing device.
Conventional liquid dispensers such as shampoo and cleaning solution dispensers generally include a container with an open top and a pump type valve is inserted in the container with an outlet or nozzle extending from the valve and located outside the container. The user may activate the valve to pump solution or liquid in the container out from the outlet. However, the function of the conventional dispenser is so limited that it can only pump an amount of solution or liquid from the outlet. For commercial need, the container of the dispenser may have printed patterns of cartoon characters or animals on an outer surface thereof so as to attract children""s attentions. The container of the dispenser can be shaped as cartoon characters, animals or any object that is in fashion. However, these dispensers do not provide any decorative value and are discarded when they are emptied. In other words, these empty dispenser are not useful for decoration purpose and this creates an adverse effect to the environment.
Because most of the containers of the dispensers are small and contain a limited amount of liquid, plenty of empty containers are discarded everyday. Another problem is that when two or three dispensers are put side by side and the types of the liquid received in the containers are different, for those who cannot see clearly, or young kids, to correctly use the dispenser to get the liquid they need is difficult.
In order to create a dispenser that overcomes the shortcomings mentioned above, reference is made to the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,209 to Bankert et al. relates to a decorative device for displaying an ornamental object within a fluid. The device takes the form of a transparent hollow bell-shaped enclosure, the interior of the enclosure containing a fluid and a plurality of small particles. A handle is attached to the crown of the enclosure. A fluid tight base is sealingly connected to the mouth of the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,836 to Luu discloses a liquid dispenser having a movable head as a pump actuator. More specifically, it discloses a plastic container in the shape of an animal body for holding liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,020 to Dinand provides an ornamental design for a combined cosmetic container and cap.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,794 to Litton et al. provides an ornamental design for a combined bottle and cap.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,548 to Maddox provides an ornamental design for a combined pump dispenser and cap.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,388 to Kuzma discloses an ornamental design for a pump dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,636 to Crawford provides an ornamental design for a body of a bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,234 to Costa provides an ornamental design for a pump dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,310 to Crawford provides an ornamental design for a bottle.
None of the patents discloses or suggests a dispenser that can assist those who cannot see clearly or the children to tell which dispenser is the one they need.
This invention relates to a dispensing device and comprises a base having a sound-emitting member connected thereto and a container mounted to the base with a biasing member biased between the container and the base. The sound-emitting member is connected to the valve so that when the valve is activated, the sound-emitting member sends a pre-decided sound to tell the user which dispenser is activated.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a dispensing device that is interactive with its user and that sends a sound, noise, phrase, music, or the like when the dispensing device is activated.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing device having a sculptured appearance wherein the sound generated corresponds with the appearance of the sculpture.
These objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinafter with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.